


Derek's Valentine's Day Mission

by Lesatha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bounty Hunter Derek, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Valentine's Day, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesatha/pseuds/Lesatha
Summary: Someone hires bounty hunter Derek to catch Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Although Derek and Stiles are sometimes rough with each other in this fic, everything is consensual.

Considering his line of business, Derek always double-checked the info his clients gave him. Sometimes triple-checked. When you hunt people for a living, that’s not superfluous.

And right now, as he watched his newest target head home, he seriously doubted what his client had told him.

_Przemysław “Stiles” Stilinski, 25, office worker. Only child, father is a sheriff and mother a teacher._

Derek had already confirmed most of these facts to be true. However, he had trouble believing that Stiles –even in his head, it was easier to call the target like this– was an office worker.

Firstly, because after four days spent studying the young man’s every move, Derek had seen him going into what _could_ be his workplace only once and just for a few hours.

Secondly, these broad shoulders, the way Stiles moved –fluid yet cautious and alert – were the opposite of what Derek expected from an office worker. Okay, maybe he had preconceived ideas on this job, but still.

Last but not least, Stiles had casually glanced over his shoulder twice during the past ten minutes, right towards Derek despite the crowd bustling around them.

Przemysław “Stiles” Stilinski wasn’t an office worker and he knew he was followed. All of a sudden, the whole situation became much more exciting.

 

***

 

Derek made his move two days later. Stiles’ house was isolated; no nosy neighbors in case the mission got out of hand. Derek was a pro though. Nothing should get out of hand.

The bounty hunter waited until Stiles left to walk around the small house, searching for the best way in. A glance upwards told him he had a perfect opportunity: an open window on the second floor. Derek hesitated between smiling at Stiles’ carelessness and narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Stiles had spotted him the other day, there was no doubt about it. Was this a trap? A taunt? Derek’s imagination? He couldn’t wait to find out.

 

***

 

After a quick review of Stiles’ belonging –nothing suspicious, which could also be considered suspicious in itself– Derek hid in the living room all afternoon. At dusk, he began to fear Stiles had fled.

Long after nightfall, his muscles tensed at the sound of a small scratch outside, perhaps on the wall. If he hadn’t paid attention then, he wouldn’t have noticed the tiny creak of the wooden floor that followed.

Derek smirked. So the open window wasn’t a mistake _at all_.

Tracking Stiles’ movements upstairs wasn’t easy. The office worker –Derek wanted to snort at that– was extremely light-footed. Derek guessed Stiles was checking all the rooms on the second floor before heading downstairs.

Thanks to the bright moonlight, Derek spotted Stiles’ shadow when the young man reached the bottom of the staircase. Or rather, he saw the shadow of a hand holding a gun. Derek had weapons too, yet he preferred not using them. His client wanted the target alive and in good health.

He hit when he saw Stiles slowly lowering his foot on the last step. Derek aimed for the wrist holding the gun; a precise blow that wouldn’t break bones. The gun clattered on the floor but Stiles didn’t waste time and reached for his back pocket as he stumbled away, stepping into a patch of light. Derek lowered his hand to the gun strapped to his thigh, but a glint caught his eye.

“Don’t move,” Stiles ordered, knife in hand.

Derek obeyed. He had no wish to kill Stiles, but he wasn’t sure the young man would return the courtesy.

“Why are you here?”

“For you.”

“Me?” Stiles snorted. “Why? I don’t remember pissing you off.” His gaze detailed Derek from head to toe. “And I would remember _you_.”

“My client wants you. I’m not here to harm you.”

Stiles snickered, pushing away the locks of hair falling on his face without breaking eye contact. From the pictures his client had given him, Derek had thought Stiles had brown eyes. But here, with the moonlight, they shined almost gold. Like a lion ready to pounce.

“Bounty hunter, then. Hope you’ll keep up.”

The knife flew across the distance between them. Even though Derek ducked, he felt it tear through his sleeve. Within the few seconds it took him to confirm he wasn’t wounded and to grab his gun, Stiles was gone.

 _Bring him in time for Valentine’s Day_ , his client had said.

Derek wasn’t going to disappoint.

 

***

 

His client was lucky Derek was good at what he did. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have manage to track his target down to Granada, Spain. One could argue Derek shouldn’t have let Stiles escape in the first place, but he always loved a good challenge every now and then. So perhaps he hadn’t tried that hard to stop Stiles.

Although Derek knew in which hotel Stiles stayed, he didn’t want to meet him there. Stiles expected that. In fact, Stiles probably expected him everywhere, but his hotel was too predictable. Besides, he wanted to see if Stiles had plans on his own, if he would lead Derek to a specific place.

He did, after he noticed Derek’s presence. The bounty hunter didn’t take many precautions to hide. They were past that point.

Derek followed him to the Alhambra palace. It was late January, yet the winter sun made the place even more resplendent than it already was, so much that Derek paused to admire his surroundings. He had seen pictures of the palace but it hadn’t been enough to prepare him to its beauty. He almost wanted to thank Stiles for leading him here.

Stiles. Derek glanced around, assessing where he could have gone. Then he spotted him, leaning against a wall. Stiles nodded at him before heading for a portico. Out of habit, Derek patted the gun hidden under his jacket while he followed.

The courtyard he discovered, with its arches and central fountain, should have been breath-taking. It was, but Derek was too focused on his target to really pay attention. Stiles was there, one hand on a marble column as he looked at the courtyard, his back to Derek. The bounty hunter approached slowly, stopping by his side.

“You should be more cautious,” Derek declared. “Przemysław.”

This single word had required a lot of preparation. Stiles tilted his head aside, lips stretching into a smirk.

“Should I? Are you going to attack me again?” Stiles paused and his tongue darted to wet his lips. “Derek?”

Oh, so Stiles had some good contacts in the business.

“No, if you don’t aim a knife at me.”

“I won’t if you don’t try to abduct me.”

Derek didn’t answer that. Instead, he took a better look at Stiles. His eyes were more amber than gold in broad daylight. Combined with Stiles’ lithe frame and his fluffy locks, they still reminded Derek of some wild feline.

“By the way, I go by Stiles. Don’t hurt your tongue on my first name.” Stiles raised a cocky eyebrow. “Other parts of you are going to ache soon enough.”

He cast a pointed look below Derek’s belt, which the bounty hunter didn’t know if he should consider a threat or an invitation.

“I’m not here to play.”

“Please. How much did your client pay for me? A lot, I guess.” A playful sparkle appeared in Stiles’ eyes. “If you don’t say ‘a lot’, I’ll be pissed.”

“An honorable amount.”

“Honorable,” Stiles echoed, gaze drifting to a family visiting the courtyard. “That’s what I heard about you, Derek Hale. That you were honorable and had a certain morality. Funny, for a bounty hunter.”

“You sound like you know a lot about me.”

A bit more than Derek liked, to be honest. Stiles grinned at him.

“Well, you see, when a guy breaks into my house, it raises my interest.”

“What else raises your interest?”

“Close combat,” Stiles replied without missing a beat.

Derek recognized a dare when he heard one. As soon as the family of tourists left…

Derek spun on his feet, threw his arm across Stiles’ throat and pushed him against the nearest column. Stiles was thinner than him, but Derek felt all the strength of the muscles hidden under his light jacket when the young man caught his free arm, preventing Derek from fully grabbing him. The bounty hunter pressed his forearm on Stiles’ windpipe. Carefully.

“Close combat… like this?” he muttered.

They were so close he could feel Stiles’ breath on his face, could see every shade in his whisky irises.

“Y-yeah,” Stiles huffed.

Derek wanted to bite his smirk away. His smirk that suited way too much his bright, pink lips.

“Soon,” Stiles said, as if reading Derek’s thoughts. “But not here.”

Lightning-fast, he twisted Derek’s arm and slipped out of his grasp.

“Get ready to visit a new country,” Stiles added, pushing his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

“What?”

“Au revoir, Derek Hale.”

Apparently, Derek had signed for a small trip around Europe, then.

 

***

 

When Derek understood Stiles would lead him to France, he expected a trip to the Eiffel Tower or the Louvre Museum.

They didn’t even go to Paris.

No, Stiles lured him to a Breton island instead. Ouessant. Derek had no idea how to pronounce that.

The first time Derek took a walk around the island, peering down its high cliffs, he suspected Stiles had chosen this destination to get rid of him sneakily. No one would survive such a fall.

He decided to meet Stiles the day the young man went to the Lighthouse museum. Another place full of tourists and families. This way, neither of them would be tempted to do something silly. Or so Derek thought. As soon as he stepped inside, his confidence dwindled. The museum had large, dim rooms, all walls painted black. A metal staircase led to a wide mezzanine. Stiles was up there, circling a huge beacon.

Derek climbed the stairs straightaway. Sure, lighthouses were beautiful and majestic and all that, but they were no match for Stiles in Derek’s opinion.

“Enjoying your stay?” Stiles asked, moving to another beacon which cast golden reflections on his face. “Honestly, I didn’t think you’d find me this time.”

Derek got nearer, his upper arm brushing Stiles’ as he walked around him.

“Didn’t think or didn’t want me to?”

Stiles pursed his lips and shrugged, as if he didn’t know himself.

“I’ll have to kill you at one point, unless you go away.”

Derek glanced at the few people around, then leant into Stiles’ space, smiling. From an outsider point of view, they would look like two friends sharing a joke. Or two lovers murmuring sweetly to each other.

“I don’t go away,” Derek whispered in Stiles’ ear.

“Then I’ll have fun with you in the meantime,” the young man replied in a similar tone.

He turned away, glancing back at Derek once before entering a new room. Warmth pooled in Derek’s stomach. The look Stiles gave him wouldn’t have been different if they had been heading for a bed.

Derek almost barked out a laugh in the quiet museum when he discovered the next room. Beds. Bunk beds. He and Stiles stood in an exact replica of a lighthouse bedroom –alone.

“These can’t be comfortable,” Derek said, gesturing at the narrow beds.

Outside the room, a bunch of children started to laugh and call their parents, the noise filling the whole museum.

Of course, Derek should have known Stiles wasn’t one to waste an opportunity. The young man’s elbow almost caught him right in the nose. Derek stopped it at the last second.

“That’s for breaking into my house,” Stiles hissed.

“Someone’s resentful.”

Stiles grabbed Derek’s shoulders. From the angle of his body, the bounty hunter anticipated the next blow. He gripped Stiles’ bent leg a split second before it connected with his stomach. Swiftly, he slid his hand under Stiles’ knee and pulled him close to his chest, his other hand sneaking behind Stiles’ neck. Almost lifting him off the floor, Derek pressed Stiles against the bedpost.

“Someone has a kink,” Stiles laughed, grinning wolfishly.

Yes, maybe he enjoyed pressing Stiles against various surfaces.

“Shut up, you’re in a museum.”

Stiles let out a shaky breath as Derek tightened his fingers on the leg he still held. Derek just wished to throw him on the bed. The thought hit him so hard he almost felt dizzy.

“What beautiful eyes you have,” Stiles murmured.

He stared at Derek through his eyelashes as he grazed Derek’s jaw with his teeth. If he had been able to utter a single word, Derek would have returned the compliment.

“Mommy! This way, come on!”

Derek’s head snapped up. The childish voice sounded much closer than before. He released his grip on Stiles’ neck, but the young man caught his arm and jacket, keeping them pinned together. He smirked in a sort of ‘what are you going to do now’ way.

Derek’s gaze immediately fell on the closets flanking the beds. If Stiles wanted to play dirty…

Derek pulled the closet door shut a second before an overexcited little girl ran into the room. The closet was even smaller than it looked. Stiles was squeezed between the wall and the bounty hunter –not on purpose this time– with his back to Derek’s chest.

“Mommy, can I climb into the upper bed?”

Even with other noises, Stiles’ breathing was all Derek could hear. Inch by inch, careful not to make his clothes rustle, he put his hand over Stiles’ mouth, thumb cradling his cheekbone.

“No, sweetie, you can’t.”

Warmth spread over Derek’s palm as Stiles exhaled. The bounty hunter pressed on his mouth until Stiles went pliant and let the back of his head rest in the crook of Derek’s neck. Stiles nosed at his throat and Derek’s other hand convulsed on his thin hipbone. Stiles pushed against his neck harder, and Derek couldn’t decide if he loved or loathed that strangers stood so close to them.

“You’re no fun!”

Someone stomped away, the little girl probably. Apart from a weak ray of light passing through the closet keyhole, they were in a pitch-black space. It exacerbated all of Derek’s senses. He felt everything, from the shivers coursing through Stiles’ body to his breath tickling Derek’s skin. Then his fingers, scraping Derek’s scalp and grabbing his hair to tug his head down. Briefly, Derek wondered what had led them to this point. Why he allowed Stiles to bring him so far from his goal. Why Derek couldn’t resist him. Why it was so hard –so unthinkable – to knock Stiles out and shackle him, do what he was paid for.

“Don’t you want to climb into that bed too, babe?” a male voice asked.

Stiles pulled on Derek’s hair once again, harshly. Derek’s mouth connected with the young man’s cheek and he bared his teeth, pressed them on the fragile skin. A warning. Stiles didn’t seem to care, if the tightening of his fingers was any indication. Derek didn’t quite bite down in retaliation, but the threat was there. He let go of Stiles’ hip, sliding his hand under the waistline of Stiles’ jeans.

“Do you think we could break it?” the woman replied.

Maybe it was his clever, sharp eyes. Or the genuine pleasure in his smirk when he teased Derek. Or maybe, maybe all of this happened because Derek immediately felt like he had found a perfect match, someone who didn’t fear him.

“It looks old. I bet we could.”

Stiles pushed his ass into Derek’s crotch, almost making him bump into the wall. Derek, hand still sliding towards Stiles’ cock, pinched him right above his pubic hair. Stiles had to stay still until the couple left. Except the young man squirmed even more, rubbing his cheek between Derek’s teeth and pushing his hips back and forth. Derek wanted to growl, to yell at the couple out there.

“Hm, maybe. Come on, we have to find Lizzie before she’s ten rooms ahead of us.”

Blood boiling, he gripped Stiles’ cock. It was hard, which wasn’t exactly a surprise but still pleasing. Wet too, Derek noted as he ran his thumb over the head. Distantly, he heard someone walking away, heels clicking on the floor.

“Oh wait, my shoelaces.”

Derek had to hold back a shout of frustration. Stiles hit the back of his head on Derek’s shoulder, sighing through his nose. The bounty hunter nibbled his cheek. Just a little longer, they only had to wait a little longer.

At last, the man trotted to his wife and soon Derek couldn’t hear their voices anymore. Stiles twisted against him until they stood chest to chest. Fumbling, he unzipped both of their jeans. Derek had been focused on Stiles the whole time, which had helped forgetting about his own leaking hard-on. If only he could see Stiles’ eyes right now, as the young man pressed their cocks together, sliding his hips up and down. Would he still see Stiles’ honeyed irises? Or would his pupils be blown too wide for that?

Stiles pushed him backwards as he wrapped a hand around both of their cocks and jerked them off without finesse. Derek was okay with that. Stiles licked his throat, leaving a long, wet line behind.

“Do you know what I do for a living?” he whispered.

“Travel guide?” Derek rasped, barely muffling a moan when Stiles began to toy with his cockhead.

Stiles’ chest shook against him and little puffs of air hit Derek’s face as he laughed. He pulled on Derek’s cock, nice and long strokes that would push Derek over the edge in no time at all.

“Hitman,” Stiles replied. The word sounded much too hot in his mouth.

The revelation, associated with another squeeze of Stiles’ long fingers on his cock, had Derek shooting his load between them, hot come splattering on their clothes. He gripped Stiles’ waist and kept him in place while he knelt down –which was a prowess in this ridiculously tiny closet.

He licked Stiles’ cock just like Stiles had licked his throat, pressing his tongue flat against it. Stiles shuddered while he tangled his fingers in Derek’s hair. The bounty hunter would have loved to swallow him down in one go but they were both too feverish for that. So he took the base of Stiles’ cock in hand and wrapped his lips around the tip. He wanted to kiss it, see if it was as lovely as it felt, all silky skin on his tongue. A shame they were in the dark.

He bobbed his head up and down four or five times, then felt Stiles tense in a tell-tale sign. Derek pulled away while running his hand along Stiles’ cock and stood up, fast enough to bit down on the young man’s shoulder through his jacket, right when Stiles came, panting in Derek’s ear and thrashing into his arms.

Stiles slumped forward, putting most of his weight on Derek.

“Where will I chase you next?” the bounty hunter asked once their hearts stopped pounding madly.

“Hmm…” Stiles licked his lips, and Derek knew this because he felt the tip of his tongue wet his temple when it darted between his lips. “What if I say you have the face of a Greek god?”

Derek smiled.

They still had to get out of this closet, though.

 

***

 

When Derek reached their new location in Methoni, Greece, he didn’t waste time and went for a walk in the little coastal town. He wasn’t looking for Stiles –not yet. It was too soon. No, Derek wanted to find out where Stiles would take him next, as a kind of personal challenge.

He got his answer almost as soon as he stepped out of his hotel. The remains of a large castle overlooked the sea –exactly the kind of place Stiles seemed to enjoy. The ruins offered several hideout opportunities. Furthermore, since they were in February and most of the tourists had deserted the hotels, no one would bother them. Good. Derek had enjoyed their little closet skirmish, but repeating it wouldn’t satisfy him.

Derek wouldn’t put up with restraints anymore. He had to see every emotion on Stiles’ face while they… what? While they fought? Fucked? Both? Both options appealed to him. He wanted to know how Stiles acted in a fight –bold and aggressive, or calculating and cautious, as much as how he looked when Derek had a hand on his cock, keeping him on edge.

Although darkness would fall soon, Derek began to explore the ruins, each step taking him closer to the sea. Perhaps he could wait there and hide until Stiles decided to show up.

Perhaps he didn’t have to wait for Stiles at all, he realized as he approached an impressive gate and recognized the lean figure standing there. As always, Stiles walked away the moment Derek saw him. His heart hammered in his chest. From the gate, a stone bridge led to a domed tower, built on an islet a long time ago. If Stiles was in there with a gun, Derek didn’t have a chance to escape.

And this was the most exciting part. Stiles could kill Derek if he wanted to. But if he decided to let Derek cross this bridge and come to him…

The bounty hunter didn’t rush. He even paused in the middle of the bridge, watching the sea lap at the stone.

Once in the tower, Derek paused again to listen to the sounds around him. Nothing. He climbed the spiral stairs, relaxed, knowing Stiles was nearby and ready.

Powerful hands snatched him by the cowl of his leather jacket and pushed him against the wall. Derek smiled, reaching for the warm body suddenly pressed against him, encouraging it to come closer. His gaze met Stiles’, fell on his mouth.

“You took your sweet time,” Stiles groaned before latching on Derek’s throat. “But you’re getting better at finding me.”

“You’re not exactly being original when it comes to your trip choices.”

Stiles stopped sucking Derek’s skin –on a spot impossible to conceal – and drew back, eyelids heavy. Derek splayed his fingers on the firm globes of his ass to prevent him from going too far.

“Do you know where we are?” Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head as he slid one of his hands up to Stiles’ lower back while massaging his ass with the other. He felt like Stiles’ mouth was calling him, urging him to surrender to its plush lips. Derek craved to follow the curve of this Cupid’s bow with his tongue.

“This tower is called the Bourtzi. It used to be a prison. Some people were executed here.”

“Well, you do know how to spark a romantic atmosphere.”

“I’m warning you, that’s all. Maybe you shouldn’t get too cocky.”

“Oh. How about this?”

Derek grabbed the back of Stiles’ legs and lifted him at the same time he pushed off the wall. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and his arms tight around his neck, fitting perfectly. Derek climbed the few remaining steps and carried Stiles into a round, empty room. They crashed into the wall harder than intended –mainly because of Stiles attacking Derek’s mouth, making him lose the tiny bit of control he still had. The bounty hunter barely had time to put his hand between the stone and the back of Stiles’ head.

“Come on,” Stiles breathed as he tightened his legs and rubbed his crotch against Derek. “You have me now. Show me why you followed me so far,” Stiles urged, teeth bared and thumb hooked under Derek’s belt to yank his pants.

Derek both wanted Stiles to shut up and to keep taunting. So he captured Stiles’ lips in an angry kiss, putting an end to his inner dilemma. However, he still heard mumbles escaping Stiles, closer to muffled babbling than blissful moans.

“Don’t you ever stop talking,” Derek groaned. “I should gag you and bring you back already.”

Stiles rested his head against the wall, arching his neck.

“Yeah…” he purred.

If Stiles could suck hickeys on Derek’s throat, there was no reason Derek couldn’t leave his mark either. He tugged on the collar of Stiles’ shirt until he ripped the fabric. Stiles closed his eyes, whimpering, and rolled his hips upward.

“Don’t move.”

Knowing words weren’t enough, Derek pinned Stiles against the wall with all his weight. Then he peeled away the tatters of Stiles’ collars to reveal his creamy skin, as delicate as if he unwrapped a present. With his fingers, he circled a mole dotting Stiles’ collarbone. Glancing up at Stiles and keeping eye contact with his heated gaze, Derek tore the shirt a little more. Eyes closed, he licked the skin around the mole, and when Stiles whined and squirmed again, bit down until his teeth almost pierced Stiles’ flesh. The whining turned into a yelp and even though they both had their pants on –something that would change soon– Derek immediately noticed how Stiles hardened.

“Told you to stay still,” the bounty hunter grunted before licking the skin to soothe it. “Now open your pants.”

He slightly relieved the pressure he had put on Stiles so that he could at least slide a hand between their bodies. As soon as Stiles unzipped his pants, Derek’s hand was on his ass, fondling his flesh as his fingers travelled to Stiles’ hole.

Derek’s first intent was to tease and nothing more, since he didn’t have lube. Just a little rubbing and pushing as he worked Stiles’ cock.

His eyes widened in surprise when he felt a typical wetness between Stiles’ cheeks. The young man giggled.

“You…”Derek began.

To be sure, he brought his fingers down the rest of the way, and where he expected to meet some resistance, a tight ring of muscles, his forefinger slid in right away. Stiles gasped as he pushed down on Derek’s finger.

“Unbelievable,” Derek murmured, although he was more appreciative than anything. “Were you so hungry for my cock?”

“Yes. More,” Stiles urged, eyes scrunched shut. “Please,” he added, opening one eye and quickly closing it again.

“See, I’m not sure you need more.” Derek moved his finger in and out a few times. “Since you already had fingers in your ass not long ago. But you asked nicely, so…”

Derek smiled, watching every little shift on Stiles’ face as he pushed in another finger with one smooth movement. It felt as easy as if he had been preparing Stiles for long minutes.

“You must have been very thorough,” Derek whispered. He leaned forward to bite the young man’s earlobe. “What did you think about while you did it?”

Stiles moaned, going from low to high-pitched when Derek jabbed his fingers right on his prostate.

“Beautiful,” the bounty hunter rasped, feeling his own cock leak in reaction. “Tell me, did you think about how someone wanted you so much they paid for your capture?”

Derek kept thrusting on Stiles’ prostate as he spoke, slow and precise thrusts, never missing his goal. It really impressed him that Stiles managed to answer him with coherent words.

“H-how much… for me?”

“Twenty thousands.”

Stiles choked on a gasp, but Derek didn’t know if it was due to his reply or to the third finger he wormed into his ass.

“Do you think…” Stiles’ head lolled from side to side as he lost his train of thought. “Do you think I’m worth the effort?”

Derek didn’t have to ponder the question.

“Yes. Actually, I might just keep you. Tie you up and keep you all for myself.”

Stiles shuddered and bit his lips, unable to muffle his whimpers. He was close now, yelping with every jab of Derek’s fingers, clinging to his shoulders.

“You’ll come like this and when you’re spent and pliant, I’ll fuck you.”

Derek changed his pace. Leaving his fingers inside Stiles, he rubbed and massaged the same spot over and over again, switching between slow circles and soft pushes. Stiles shook and arched his back, then pressed one of his hands on a rusty, heavy-looking ring attached to the wall and used the new leverage to push back on Derek’s hand. When he felt Stiles was about to come, Derek locked his mouth on his collarbone, kissing the swollen bite mark. Stiles shouted and twisted as pleasure hit him and his ass clenched around Derek’s fingers. Derek cradled him the whole time and was still doing it when he lowered Stiles to the floor.

“Thank god we weren’t in a museum this time,” Stiles chuckled.

“And we’re not done,” Derek reminded him with a smirk.

He started to unbuckle his belt, but Stiles grasped his wrist.

“Wait. I want to blow you first.”

Derek was so hard he doubted he would resist coming. However, Stiles’ talented mouth wasn’t something he could turn down either.

“Fine,” he agreed.

Stiles pouted in mock indignation.

“Don’t say this like you’re doing me a favor, bounty hunter. Come on, up.”

Derek stood with his back to the wall and as Stiles knelt in front of him, staring at him through his eyelashes, he knew he wouldn’t last.

“You kept me on edge for a long time,” Stiles noted while he lowered Derek’s pants. He took the tip of Derek’s cock in his mouth, experimentally, then let it pop out. “And you know I don’t like waiting.”

“Waiting makes everything better, though,” Derek.

He closed his eyes, sighing as Stiles’ warmth engulfed him again.

“You sure about that?” the young man asked after bobbing his head a few times.

“Yeah.”

“Very well.”

The sudden glee in Stiles’ tone aroused Derek’s suspicion. His eyes snapped open, right in time to see a silver glint near his hands. Then he felt cold metal on his skin and heard a lock clicking. Handcuffs. One on his left wrist and the other on the old rusty wall ring. Stiles smirked, slowly getting up and taking a step back. Derek glared at him in warning.

“Since waiting is so great…” Stiles gestured at the handcuffs. “You’re gonna wait, Derek Hale.”

Derek couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“You would _not_ …”

“Oh, I would. Seriously, I told you this used to be a prison. I literally warned you. You should have seen it coming.”

Derek pulled on the handcuffs. They weren’t fake.

“To be continued,” Stiles chirped.

He trailed his fingers on Derek’s bound hand and jumped away when Derek tried to grab him.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way out of this. You have skillful hands, after all.”

“Wait,” Derek called before Stiles disappeared down the staircase. “At least give me a clue for our next stop.”

“Alright. You know, this fortress we’re in? The Venetians built it.”

 

***

 

After his Greek mishap, Derek swore he would never let Stiles trick him again. Therefore, no more running around in unknown cities –especially one like Venice, always full of people. This time, Derek was going to take charge.

He tracked Stiles down to his hotel, in a paved little street built along a canal. Some windows had a balcony but despite his climbing skills, Derek wouldn’t risk it. He had no wish to end in a real jail. Besides, it would be fun to use some of his other skills to get in.

His most charming grin in place, Derek strode to the reception. The woman behind the desk greeted him with a polite smile and Italian words Derek didn’t understand. Spanish he could do, French a bit, Italian… no. It wasn’t going to stop him though.

“Buongiorno,” he replied, grin wavering to look a little shy. “I… uh…”

“American?” the woman –Giovanna, according to her badge– asked.

“Yes.”

Derek didn’t hide his relief.

“How can I help you, sir? Do you have a room booked?”

“Actually, no, not yet. I mean, uh…” Derek cleared his throat as he scratched his beard. “My boyfriend has a room in your hotel. He arrived yesterday, I think?”

Giovanna nodded expectantly, waiting for him to go on.

“Okay, I’m going to sound like an idiot but, uh, he doesn’t know I’m here.”

“I can call in his room and warn him, if you want.”

She already had a hand on her phone. Derek shook his head, eyes wide.

“No, no, please. This is the part where I sound like an idiot. Uh…” She frowned and he really hoped he would be convincing. “It’ll be Valentine’s Day in two days and I’m not supposed to be here.” Derek knew he won when her lips stretched in an understanding smile. “See, he’s here on a business trip and I have a busy life too, but… I want to surprise him, you know? At first we thought we wouldn’t spend it together this year but I managed to get a last-minute vacation. And I understand if I should take a room too, I…”

Giovanna interrupted his babbling with an appeasing hand.

“I understand. What is your boyfriend’s name?”

“Przemysław Stilinski.”

“Prze…” She frowned at her computer screen.

“He goes by Stiles,” Derek laughed.

“Oh, okay,” Giovanna chuckled. “Yes, room 5, third floor.”

She handed him an electronic key.

“It’s a very sweet surprise,” she declared as Derek took the key. “Is it your first time in Venice?”

“For me yes, but Stiles has been here twice before. He loves this city.”

“Well, I hope you’ll enjoy your stay too. And don’t hesitate to call the reception if you need any tips on places to visit.”

“I will. Thank you, thank you so much.”

Derek didn’t stop smiling to himself as he made his way to Stiles’ room. Once in front of his door, he listened for noises betraying Stiles’ presence. He didn’t hear anything, which didn’t mean Stiles wasn’t there. But if Derek had luck on his side, Stiles was outside to plan his next shenanigans.

He relaxed as soon as he opened the door, when the sound of someone showering reached his ears. Silently, Derek checked the room and settled on the large bed, legs outstretched. He grabbed the combat knife Stiles had left on the nightstand and toyed with it while the young man finished showering.

By the time Stiles left the bathroom, Derek had been smirking for so long his cheeks hurt a little.

“Oh, fuckin-,” Stiles yelped as his hand flew to his chest. “Jesus, warn a guy.”

“Nice to see you too, Stiles.”

Stiles’ eyes darted around the room.

“Don’t bother,” Derek said. “I already gathered all your weapons. Now, come here.”

Derek motioned Stiles towards him with his forefinger. For a while, the young man didn’t move –weighing his options before admitting he didn’t have any. He only wore a towel low on his hips and drops sparkled on his chest. While Derek certainly found this entertaining, it wasn’t the best attire for an escape.

At last, Stiles raised both hands in surrender, then let his arms fall to his sides as he approached the bed with careful steps. He stopped at the edge of the mattress, daring Derek with his eyes. Long legs casually crossed, the bounty hunter kept his movements to a minimum. He extended his arm and with the tip of the combat knife, followed Stiles’ hair line from his belly-button to the white towel. Stiles fingers twitched. There was the hint of a smirk on his face. Derek hooked the knife into the towel and peeled it away, revealing Stiles’ half hard cock. The more Derek stared at it, the more it hardened.

He patted the bed with the blade, hoping it created a good combination of threatening and inviting. The mattress tipped under Stiles’ weight as the young man slid a knee on it. He paused there and stared at Derek, his eyelashes casting shadows on his cheekbones. Derek couldn’t resist any longer. He discarded the knife, which landed on a carpet, caught Stiles’ wrist and yanked him on the bed. It didn’t require much manhandling to get Stiles above him and straddling his crotch.

“You have a lot to make amends for,” Derek hissed against Stiles’ lips.

“You’re here now.” Stiles lowered his whole chest on Derek’s, rubbing his nipples on the leather jacket. “By the way, how did you get _here_?”

“The lady downstairs was extremely helpful. When she heard I wanted to arrange a surprise for my boyfriend…”

“Your boyfriend?”

Stiles arched his eyebrows and began to withdraw, but Derek kept him in place with a heavy hand squeezing his nape.

“You wish,” Stiles whispered.

“Regardless of what I wish…” Derek brushed his knuckles along the curve of Stiles’ ass. “This is mine for the next hours.”

Stiles bucked his hips but Derek had anticipated it and rolled them over. During the brief ensuing struggle, he managed to put Stiles on his stomach, arms behind his back. The young man kept pushing his ass upwards to throw Derek off balance, which merely resulted in a sweet friction on Derek’s cock. Holding both of Stiles’ wrists in one hand, Derek undid his belt with the other. Stiles squirmed when he felt Derek wrap the leather around his wrists, but the bounty hunter didn’t fail to notice that said squirming brought Stiles’ ass right under Derek’s crotch.

“You’re not subtle,” Derek whispered in his ear as he still held his bound hands.

Stiles groaned into the mattress and flexed his fingers, testing the tightness of the belt. Derek gave him a tap on the ass with the back of his hand.

“Stop this. You’re lucky I didn’t choose handcuffs.”

Stiles turned his head to the side to watch Derek, grinning. The bounty hunter ignored him and bent over to grab a pillow, fluff it, and push it under Stiles’ hips. He paused to admire his handiwork –and Stiles’ ass– and decided to add another pillow.

“Is it enough on display now?” Stiles asked. He smiled from ear to ear as he shifted his ass from left to right.

Derek knelt behind him, putting his hands on Stiles’ right calf to steady it as he kissed the tender skin from the back of Stiles’ knee to the top of his buttock. He heard Stiles let out a soft sigh and he had to fight the urge to turn Stiles around and kiss him madly, make him writhe with pleasure. Actually, he was going to writhe with pleasure soon. Release, however, would come much later.

“How long did it take to break out of the handcuffs?”

Derek slapped Stiles’ ass again and earned himself a giggle.

“Each word will delay your first orgasm of one minute,” Derek warned.

“First orgasm?”

“That’s two more minutes before release.”

“Aw…”

“Three.”

“Come on. You’ll stop counting before I stop talking.”

“That’s…”

Stiles winked and Derek sighed, admitting defeat.

 

Nonetheless, Stiles waited for a long time, just as planned. Derek had never taken so much time to prepare someone. He loosened Stiles’ hole with the sweetest pushes, stopping for long seconds to pour and rub some more lube onto his skin.

Finally, when it began too hard to wait –even for himself– Derek laid down over Stiles, nuzzling his neck as he nestled his heavy cock between Stiles’ cheeks. He took himself in hand and pushed the tip into Stiles’ hole, letting it catch on the rim as he gave little pushes. Stiles moaned, eyes watering. The sight went straight to Derek’s… everything, and he turned Stiles’ head to kiss him. He would never get enough of this, he knew. Of Stiles craning his neck into an uncomfortable angle to deepen the kiss, to chase after Derek’s mouth.

They stayed like this, nose to nose, panting into each other’s mouth, while Derek pushed in and seated himself inside Stiles with a single, slow thrust. Although Stiles was well prepared, lube and Derek’s pre-come dripping down his inner thighs, he remained tight. Derek locked their mouths together and swallowed the young man’s plaintive moan, petting his side to distract him from the stretch.

“Why did you stop moving?” Stiles asked after a while.

Derek hadn’t really realized he was staying still, despite his throbbing cock.

“Giving you time,” he grunted.

Stiles seemed to be ready, since he was the one to thrust back, further impaling himself on Derek’s cock. He couldn’t get much leverage with his bound hands and laying almost flat on the bed. Derek didn’t mind doing most of the work. He sat back on his heels, dragging Stiles with him by the hips.

“It’s such a shame that I have to hand you over to my client,” Derek said between gritted teeth when he started to thrust.

“You… ah… you don’t have to.” Stiles closed his eyes for a while as the bounty hunter sped up his rhythm. “With money…”

Derek had trouble focusing on words, right now. The heat rushing to his cock clouded his thoughts. He wanted… he wanted Stiles closer. He pulled out, ignored Stiles’ protesting mewl, and rolled him on his back.

“Money won’t work.” He hooked Stiles’ ankles on his shoulders and pushed back in. “My client wants you very badly and…” Derek bit his lips as he met Stiles’ gleaming eyes. “Won’t let you go. Even for a million.”

Stiles nodded and his mouth fell open when Derek hit his prostate. His cock bounced on his stomach, following Derek’s thrusts. Derek changed his mind: Stiles had waited long enough. He wanted to feel the young man clench around him, folded in half under his weight. He took the leaking cock in hand and created a pace matching his thrusts.

“Do you think your client will…” Stiles whined after Derek pushed unexpectedly harder, and looked down between them, where Derek’s cock disappeared into him. “Take good care… of me? As good as you…”

His words hit Derek hard. For a few seconds, he lost control of his rhythm, which was apparently what Stiles needed to reach orgasm. He cried out, twisting as Derek pumped his cock. Derek started to chase his own release before Stiles became too sensitive. He was closer than he thought. Three or four thrusts later, his come filled Stiles’ ass. He felt like all the air left his lungs. His world narrowed to Stiles, Stiles’ reddened cheeks, Stiles’ upturned nose pressing against his throat.

“Yeah…” Derek breathed, “he’ll take good care of you.”

 

***

 

Stiles waited in an empty room, gagged and tied to a chair. After Venice, the bounty hunter had taken him back home in a private plane –the man had good contacts. Stiles had tried to initiate some airplane sex, without success.

Derek had handed him over to an unknown man –his client, Stiles guessed– who in turn had blindfolded Stiles and drove him… somewhere. To leave him there alone without asking or doing anything.

Just as Stiles started to become _really_ bored, a door opened and closed behind him. He didn’t try to turn around, listening to the calm footsteps of the person approaching. Something silky brushed his cheek. Strong fingers cupped his jaw, sliding to his neck, then his throat, as the newcomer walked around the chair. Stiles leant into the touch.

He grinned around his gag a second before Derek moved in front of him.

Derek smiled back, tickling Stiles’ nose with a deep red rose.

“Hi,” Stiles said once Derek took the gag away.

“Hi.” Derek bent down to give him the sweetest kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day, honey.”

 

***

 

“Tell me how you planned all this, again?” Stiles asked later that night, his head pillowed on Derek’s chest and one leg lazily thrown over his lap.

“Well, you know how I often work for Mr. Abbot? And how he always says that I’m the most efficient bounty hunter he ever met?”

Stiles nodded, brushing Derek’s bare chest with the rose his lover had offered him.

“And remember how my dear uncle messed my mission, back in October?”

“Yup.”

Stiles would never forget that. Derek had been _pissed_.

“Yeah, Peter owed me big time. So I gave him the necessary money for the contract, told him to call Abbot, say he wanted to catch infamous hitman Stiles Stilinski but didn’t have good enough connections to find a competent bounty hunter.”

“And Abbot called you, of course.”

When they had planned their Valentine’s Day celebration, Stiles had no idea Derek would go into so much detail, at first. He didn’t think Derek would hire himself –in a very convoluted way– to capture him. Just thinking about it made him hard again.

“God, how are we going to top that next year?” he wondered aloud.

“We have a whole year to think about it,” Derek replied as he stroke Stiles’ hair. “But we can set new rules. Like, no handcuffs involved when one of us is painfully hard.”

Stiles giggled, tipping his head backwards to kiss Derek’s jaw.

“Come on, you’re the best at picking locks. I’m sure you got rid of them within a few minutes.”

He could see Derek’s struggle to keep a serious face, yet the urge to preen was stronger.

“Yeah, three minutes, in fact. And I was still hard.”

“See, you developed a new skill set. Look, next time I’ll let you handcuff me in an old fortress. You know what?” Stiles pushed up on an elbow. “Next year, role reversal: I chase you. Deal?”

“Deal.”

Stiles relaxed back into Derek’s arms and listened to his lover’s heartbeat as they both drifted to sleep. Their little celebration had been quite exhausting –they both deserved a nap.

Besides, Valentine’s Day wasn’t over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Au revoir: Goodbye  
> Buongiorno: Bonjour


End file.
